


Embrace your Sins

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, MayorQueen, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: !!A MayorQueen story!!Regina Mills is sleeping when the Evil Queen comes to visit her in her dreams, but is she really dreaming? She soon finds out the answer to that, and her entire life changes.





	1. Dreams Or Nightmares

I groaned as I felt a pair of hands caress my body, sliding under the silk of my pajama top and grabbing my breasts a bit roughly. I bit my lip and arched into the touch, responding to it as I was starting to feel it, my body heating up from the teasing. I slowly cracked open my eyes to see who was touching me, kissing my neck and biting it roughly. I moaned softly and slid my hand into the long, curly brown hair that I found. The woman smelled familiar, really familiar. My breath got caught in my throat as she pulled back and grinned at me with that evil grin.  
"You..." I gasped as her hand yanked down the bottom of my pajamas and made quick work of the top as well.  
"Missed me?" She purred, licked over her dark coated lips and leaned in, kissing me deeply, claiming my lips roughly once more. 

I wasn't quite sure how to feel about this. I know that I should be resisting her and even more so, be worried as to why she was still alive after I crushed her heart. I figured I must be dreaming right now, but her mouth made me forget about all those things as our tongues rubbed together in a battle for dominance. I let out a long moan and grabbed a fist full of that dark hair that was going down her back. She then pulled back and leaned in to bite around my nipple.  
"Shit..." I cried out as she sucked on the abused and sensitive nub. The woman grinned as she pulled back and looked up at me.  
"We do like it rough, don't we?" She whispered over my lips. It sent a shiver down my spine because I knew she was right and what's worse, she knows exactly what I like, because she's me.

Before I knew it, those lips had found their way back to my own, kissing me firmly. I responded eagerly. There was no way I could fend her off anyway, and I was half doubting I wanted her to stop. I was craving this so badly, to be touched the way I like it, to feel pleasure again and who better to do it than myself? OK, perhaps that sounds a bit strange... But the Evil Queen is a part of me, a part that I can't deny no matter how much I want to. For now, I don't want to deny her at all, because she is making me feel so good. 

She slid her hands over my body, made me spread my legs and slid between them. She kissed over my chest, between the valley of my breasts. She looked up at me and grinned widely as she made her way further down. Her hands caressed my sides gently before she raked her long nails over my skin. The sting felt so good. I looked down and saw the marks that she left of my body. I wrapped my legs around her waist tightly and pulled her closer. The woman smirked and slapped my thigh.  
"I'm still the one in charge, don't forget." She leaned down and bit my collar bone, leaving a nice set of teeth marks around it. I groaned and pulled her hair, making her look up at me.  
"I'll be the judge of that." I kissed her roughly and bit on her bottom lip as I pulled on it a little. The Queen smirked and moved to straddle my lap. I slid my hands over the corset she was wearing and pulled on the lacing in the back, undoing the corset slowly. I kissed over her neck as I roughly pulled at the lace that was keeping the corset together. The woman's laughter thundered through the room as I did that.  
"You could just use magic." She smirked and I flicked my eyes up at her.  
"What is the fun in that?" I gave one more firm yank on the corset and popped the front open before pushing the woman on her back. "After wearing them for years, I'm pretty sure I know how to get rid of it too." I looked at her breasts that were now on display for me and leaned in, biting the nipple like she did with me before while giving the other a rough squeeze.  
"Yessss, Regina~" She hissed in delight and pulled on my hair. I slid up over her body and claimed her lips again. "That's the Regina I remember, taking what she wants... Not that ghost that was in the bed before." She purred. I licked my lips and pushed her head back, my fingers wrapping around her chin and digging into her cheeks.  
  
"You talk too much, your Majesty." I bit her neck and moved to grind my hips down on her still clothed ones. She slid her hands down my back and ass, pulling me up a little. She leaned in and bit my neck, marking it while I felt her hand go over my inner thigh and slowly a finger slipped inside of my wetness. I clutched the sheets next to her head and cried out softly as she added another finger, thrusting them into me. I slowly moved to wrap my arms around her body, holding onto her, afraid she would leave if I didn't. I didn't want her to stop, not when she was thrusting into me deeply with those fingers, rubbing all the right places and making me burn up so hot. Several hot and needy moans spilled from my lips as I undulated on top of the Queen's hand, practically riding it in my wanton state.

I was really quite obvious that I hadn't done this in a long time, because before I knew it, I came, a trembling mess on top of the Queen. She chuckled and licked my lips teasingly while she wriggled her fingers inside of me mercilessly. I cried out repeatedly as she prolonged my orgasm, but also added a few.  
"I don't remember us being this easy to please." The Evil Queen purred and licked over my throat. I was still trembling on top of the woman, gasping for air while my hips still jerked with her fingers inside of me. A thick blush was on my face, I could feel the heat in my cheeks.  
"Shut up, or I'll make you..." I sputtered weakly.  
"I'd like to see you try~" She cackled and pulled her fingers back. I could feel my juices leak down my thighs and I looked down at the woman's stomach, glistening with sweat and my juices. I slowly collapsed on top of the other and she just laughed more. "I thought you were going to shut me up." She grinned and licked her lips. I grit my teeth and slowly crawled up more, kissing her deeply to stop that woman from uttering another word. The Queen purred and rolled us over. I was lying on my back, the woman sitting on my hips. She looked down at me and purred more.  
  
"Perhaps I should just get what I want." She made the rest of her clothes disappear, her long hair now completely released and tumbling down her shoulders elegantly. If she wasn't so evil and twisted, she would have been a lovely woman, but instead she's just a murdering bitch with a blood thirst that could rival a vampire. She slid her hands over my chest and around my neck. I was nervous that she would choke the life out of me, but killing me meant she would kill herself as well. She smirked, obviously having picked up on my insecurity. The Queen leaned in and kissed me deeply, squeezing my throat carefully. "I can't get what I want with you dead, my dear... I intend to use you~" She purred and crawled up with a predatory gaze. She moved to sit on my chest and grabbed my hair roughly. "You know more than anyone else what  _I_ want." I was now facing her glistening core that was dripping with need. I slid my hands over her thighs and leaned in, slowly licking my way up to her clit, sucking it teasingly. The woman on top of me moaned and bit her lip as she purred deep in her throat. "Yesss, just like that Regina..." She rolled her hips into my mouth. I moved my hands over her body, caressing and scratching her in the places I knew I liked. She gripped my hair tighter and groaned as I slid my tongue inside of her. 

Unlike me, the Queen was a lot more honest about her feelings when it came to sex. She was so much more free and let herself get lost in the moment. I admired her for that as she moaned my name loudly and practically rode my face as she begged me to do more unspeakable things to her that I really don't dare to repeat. The woman threw her head back, her curly, long hair flying everywhere as she cried out.  
"Fuck~!" It was a strangled cry. Her hips jerked and her body convulsed a few times. She gasped for air and laughed delightedly. She grinned down at me and raked her hand through my messy hair. "That is more like it Regina." She said and leaned down, moving around so she could kiss me and lick her arousal off my face. I kissed back and rolled us over, pinning her down.

I knew very well that I shouldn't be doing this, but after watching her, I was reminded of what I used to be like. I wanted to be that carefree person that just got what she wanted one way or another, especially when it came to sex because god knows, I've complained about every lover I've had... Except her.

I let myself get lost in the moment and rubbed my hips against hers roughly.  
"Let's do that again." I said darkly, earning me a wide grin and eyes that glistened with anticipation.

~*~

I gasped and sat up in bed. I looked around and looked down at myself. I was fully dressed. I bit my lip and rubbed my face.  
"Was I dreaming?" I frowned and slowly got up, getting myself a glass of water in the bathroom. I looked up in the mirror as I poured a glass of water and frowned, setting the glass aside slowly before pushing my hair aside. There were spots everywhere on my neck. I quickly looked inside my top and there it was, the bite marks around my nipple among others.  
"How?!" I slid my hand into the pants and sure enough, the sticky proof was there.

After all this, I couldn't sleep anymore trying to figure out how it was possible to end up with all these in my sleep. Was I really dreaming or perhaps was it all real?

I covered up my neck with a scarf and went to work like usual, with a thicker layer of make up on my face to cover the bags from not sleeping. I sat in my chair, trying to focus on my paperwork when suddenly someone stood in front of the desk.  
"You know~ It's terrible manners to just leave me hanging and pass out of top of me." She leaned over the desk and pulled the scarf away.  
"You owe me some fun, Regina." The Queen grinned and walked away with the scarf. I gasped and got up, chasing after her through the door, but she teleported away before I could get my scarf back. My assistant looked at me weirdly and I quickly covered my neck before going back into the office. I leaned against the door and groaned.  
  
This was all very real and this was all happening. This dream turned into a nightmare very quickly... What was I going to do about this? Especially now that I knew for sure that I had sex with the Queen multiple times and above all, enjoyed it very much. I'd be lying if I said my body didn't respond to her to moment I saw her. I groaned and let my head fall back against the door. "What hole did I dig myself into this time..."


	2. Continued Nightmare

I still couldn't believe the fact that all these things actually happened to me. Not only did I have sex with my evil half, she came by my office to rub my face in it and make things even more awkward.

I need to stop this and I need to put a stop to it, right now. Only problem is, I have no plan and no clue where she could be hiding. Then I figured, where would I hide? The vault. I've done so before when things got horrible for me here, so she would probably pick the same hiding place if only because it's familiar and the only place she would feel safe. But, now that I figured out where she would most likely be hiding, I still had no plan.

While I was mauling all this over, there was a knock on my door and a blonde mop of hair popped inside my office.  
"Hey Regina, am I interrupting something?" Emma asked. I was a little startled since I had been deep in thought about my situation.  
"Huh? No... Not really. I just..." I ruffled around some papers trying to make up an excuse. I then just sighed and settled down. "What can I help you with?"  
"Well, I just came by to drop off some reports, nothing special." The woman said as she came into the office properly and put the files in the inbox on my desk. She looked at me curiously and tilted her head.

"Are you ok? You look like you had a rough night, in more than one way." Emma crossed her arms and cocked a brow. Her curiosity was a trait she got from her mother, a most infuriating trait I might add in this case.  
"I'm fine." I waved it off and while trying to reach for the folders she had put down, I knocked over my coffee cup and spilled its contents all over the papers and into my lap. "Ah, come on...!" I groaned and tried to save the papers, but they were ruined.  
"You're sure you're fine?" Emma asked again and I glared up at her.  
"Ask me one more time and I will spill coffee in your lap." I said and got up, inspecting my ruined pants. There was very little to save since it was white.  
"You could try and cut the stain out." The woman suggested and chuckled.  
"Ha... Ha..." I said dryly and the blonde grinned.  
"I wouldn't mind it if you did."  
"What are you trying to say, Miss Swan?" I asked and the blonde just held up her hands in defence.  
"Look, you're an attractive woman. Even if I'm with Hook, doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty." She said and I tilted my head. She had mentioned before that she's bisexual, but I never really expected her to be this blunt about things. 

Wait... Did she just indirectly say  _I'm beautiful_?

"Glad to know you can appreciate it, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let me change into something else." I just brushed it off.  
"I should probably get back to the station." Emma said and pointed at the door. "Also, Henry forgot his maths homework at your place, he's gonna need it tomorrow, you think I can swing by and pick it up later?"  
"Yes, of course... Just let me know when you're coming over." I said hurriedly and went to find something to clean the mess on my desk with, too preoccupied to really pay attention to the blonde.  
"Ok, cool. I'll see you later then Regina." She said and left.

~*~

After that whole mess got cleaned up and my desk was once more in pristine condition and my pants changed, I decided that it was enough for today. I'd look over the reports at home and just call it. I had too many things on my mind to really focus on my work.

I packed my things together and went home, but what I didn't expect was the door being open when I got there. I carefully entered my house and looked to see if anyone was there or anything was missing. As I got to the office, I saw a figure sitting behind my desk.

"Ah, welcome home Regina." A sultry voice purred. "You weren't here so I just decided to make myself comfortable. Thought you wouldn't mind~" She swayed a little in the chair and looked at the computer. "You see, we have some unfinished business that I would really like to discuss."  
"What could we possibly discuss." I groaned and put my stuff on the desk. I was annoyed to say the least, so I just sort of dumped it on there.

"Well, you did try to kill me."  
"For good reason." I said and crossed my arms.  
"No need to get so defensive." My evil side got up and moved around the desk to face me properly. "We both know the real reason why you split me from yourself. You can deny it as much as you want, but you know it's true." The woman said and grabbed my chin.

" _It's the only way you could ever love someone._ " She whispered over my lips and I shivered a little.  
  
"That's not true!" I said and turned away, putting some space between us. "You're the worst part of me and all I wanted to do was shed that darkness that was clouding my heart and making me feel terrible!"  
"Your words wound me..." The Evil Queen said and pouted. It was all an act however.  
"Oh, cut it out drama queen." The woman laughed and put her hands on her hips.  
"Fine, but only if you admit there was another reason for splitting me off." The woman moved dangerously close to me again.

I hated this. I hated the fact that she was right, if only because she was me. She knew exactly what was going on because she thinks the same things. We are one and the same person and splitting myself in two, didn't really change that. I knew there was always something missing inside of me. I could never be a hundred percent good, but I could never be a hundred percent evil either, yet it was impossible for me to balance the two. I thought, maybe if I got rid of one side that it would be easier, but it only made the void I felt that much bigger, because without her here, I can never be whole.

" _I need you._ " I said softly while wrapping my arms around my stomach as I usually do whenever I feel uncomfortable. The Evil Queen just looked at me with a surprisingly gentle smile.  
"And I need you." She said and slowly closed the distance between us, putting her forehead against mine. "All good needs evil, and evil needs good. Without the other, we're nothing." The woman said and moved to wrap her arms around my waist.

I felt oddly secure in her embrace. I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't afraid for once in my life because it just felt right. I sighed and closed my eyes, savouring the moment. Before I knew it, the woman's lips were softly planted on mine, kissing me slowly and gently. I untangled my arms from around my own body and wrapped them around my dark self, embracing her wholeheartedly for once. I pulled her closer to myself and surrendered to her in the kiss.  
  
"Regina? You in here? The door is open." Emma came barging in and before I had any time to react, she walked right into me kissing my evil half that I had supposedly destroyed in New York. "Regi...na?" The blonde stood there in the doorway looking more than a little stumped. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at her. A deep red blush crept onto my cheeks as she just stood there, watching us.

"This is awkward." She said and scratched behind her ear.  
"Yes, it is. But I have found a solution Miss Swan. I call it 'turn around and leave'. I find it very effective." The Evil Queen said and I gasped, punching her arm.  
"Hey, don't be mean."  
"Can't help it, you literally cast out your evil side. What will you do? Turn me to ash again?" She asked and rubbed her face as it looked like she didn't want to say those things but didn't have the power to stop it either. I felt for her and bit my lip.

"Look, Emma, can we talk about this later. Whatever is going on, even I don't fully understand it yet." I said and slowly disentangled myself from the Queen, leaving her in my office while I pulled the blonde woman along. "I'll grab Henry's homework and you can be on your way."  
"Is this the reason why you look a little worse for wear?" Emma pointed over her shoulder to the office. I was halfway up the stairs and turned to look at her. I took a few moments to consider my options but eventually nodded and continued my way up.

Emma was leaning against the wall near the door as she waited. She looked up at me as I came down the stairs with some books. A million things seemed to run through her mind, but the first thing she asked was;  
"How was it? I mean... with yourself... I mean..." She didn't seem to know how to put it to words and I didn't really want to have it put to words either. I put the books into the woman's hands and put my hands on my hips.  
"I'm not about to discuss my sex life over my son's homework. Maybe next time when there is at least five glasses or a whole bottle of wine inside of my body we will see about the continuation of that question." I rolled my eyes and the woman just chuckled nervously.  
"Right... Figuring stuff out still. Fair enough. I'll leave you two to your... Thoughts." She said and looked around.   
  
"Next time, I do suggest closing the door."  
"About that, I thought there was an intruder inside the house because it was open so I went to check it out, I just never got to closing it. Sorry about that." I explained and walked over to the object in question. "But now, I'll happily close it behind you Sheriff. You've got plenty of work to do and our son to take care of."  
"Yeah..." Emma said and went outside. "I'll see you tomorrow when I drop him off."  
"Actually, could you keep him for a few more days?" I asked and looked at the office door, knowing who's behind it. "What the hell am I supposed to tell him with... Evil me around? I don't even know what  _I'm_  doing." I said and the blonde smiled.

"Take as much time as you need. I'll be fine taking care of him. Besides, mom and dad can't get enough of having him around."  
"For once, I'm grateful for Snow and Charming's fawning over Henry." I chuckled a little and looked at the blonde and smiled a little. "Thank you. I'll call you when I figure out what the hell I'm doing."

"No problem Regina. Take care." She said and went to the police cruiser.   
  
I closed the door and sighed, leaning my head against the cold wood, hoping it would bring me some clarity, to no avail. I then pushed myself off and went back to the office, finding my dark side looking out of the window and leaning against the windowsill a little while looking solemn. I moved closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder.  
"Come on, lets have some tea." 


	3. Dreams

I entered the living room with two steaming cups of tea, putting them down on the coffee table before sitting next to the woman completely donned in black leather. She smiled slightly as our eyes met and bit her lip.

There was a very strange air hanging between us. We were both rather clueless about what to do next as we sat here in awkward silence, knowing what has happened before we got here. The woman leaned forward, her long curly hair spilling over her shoulder as she grabbed her steaming cup of tea. I noted that she had it in a ponytail before, but now her hair is loose and free. She threw it back over her shoulder as she sat back and lightly sipped her tea, looking over the rim of her cup and right at me.  
"What?" She asked as I was staring at her. I shook my head and chuckled nervously.  
"Nothing... I just... I..." I sighed and looked at my hands in my lap. "I never noticed how beautiful your hair is." I said softly and looked up slowly. As I did, a tiny blush appeared on the Queen's cheeks and she looked down into her cup, her hair falling over it as well to hide her embarrassment at the compliment. I smiled a little and looked away, grabbing my own cup and sipping my tea quietly.

"Do you..." It was very soft. "Do you ever miss it? The long hair I mean." The woman asked and I shrugged.  
"It's fun to play with it because you can do much more with it, but..."  
"The tangles..." The woman groaned.

"Exactly." I chuckled and looked at her. "Short hair doesn't tangle as badly. I go to bed, I get up and brush it."  
"While I still have to braid this to keep it safe." She sighed.  
"I don't miss that." I snorted.  
"Do you remember that one time the maid..."  
"Broke a brush in my hair. Oh yes, I remember. She was so afraid I was going to set her on fire for destroying the brush." I snorted and the woman laughed as well.  
"She looked like she was about to cry!" My darker half cackled.  
"She was fearing for her life is why!" I looked at the Queen and she smirked.  
"But you just had to be a softy and magically fix the brush."  
"It was an honest mistake! You know how many times I broke that same brush into pieces." I rolled my eyes and the woman shook her head a little.  
"To the point where we gave up on mending the handle to the rest of it." The Queen pulled up her legs unceremoniously and hugged them to her body while sipping her tea, getting comfortable that way.

It was silent for a bit before she spoke again.  
"What do you think went through Emma's head when she saw us earlier?" She asked carefully and bit her lip.  
"She is probably wondering what to call this, incest or masturbation." I said dryly and sipped my tea. The woman looked at me after rolling her eyes and snorted.

"Knowing her... yes." She said and put the tea down.  
"I saw her earlier in my office and told me I looked like I had a 'rough night'. When she was here earlier she pieced the two things together and her first question was 'how was it?'."  
"That sounds like Emma Swan. Sticking her nose in our business while it has no place being there." The woman said a little annoyed and looked at me. "So... What did you tell her?"  
"Nothing of course! It's not like she needs to know those types of things."  
"Oh, but she wants to know. Regardless of her being with that Captain Guyliner, she has plenty of interest in your ass." The woman mumbled and sipped her tea.  
"What?" I looked at her and she cocked an eyebrow as she pulled back.  
"Come on, haven't you noticed her just blatantly staring at us the moment we met?"  
"I... ugh... Why are we even discussing this?"  
"I'm just saying, she has plenty of interest in our sex life." She smirked and I shook my head.  
"It's not happening."

"Never say never..." The Evil Queen jokingly whispered and sipped her tea again. I just rolled my eyes and got up.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." I said and the woman looked at me before nodding.

~*~

I had some time to think over things while I was in the shower, especially since I didn't really know what to do with all the new information and other insights the Evil Queen offered.  
  
"What in the hell am I supposed to do knowing Emma has an interest in me. First Miss Evil comes after me and now this..." I rubbed my face with some water before leaning my forehead against the cold tile wall. "She's married, this shouldn't even be a topic up for discussion as it is." I groaned and shook my head a little. "I already have my hands full with my twin. Just forget about it Regina." I said and started washing my hair and body, rubbing my hands over my body slowly, seeing all the marks she had left, feeling how sensitive they were. I bit my lip and tried not to think about it, but images from last night were still very vivid in my mind.

"Are you OK in there?" A voice suddenly reached my ears. "You've been holed up in there for a while now." The Queen asked.  
"I- I'm fine." I said and wrapped my arms around my body.

"Oh... OK. Don't stay in there too long, you'll prune up." She said and I heard her leave.

I turned off the water after rinsing off all the shampoo, dried myself off and went to dress myself in some comfortable leggings and a shirt. As I went downstairs, I could smell something delicious was cooking, so I followed my nose to the kitchen and I saw my other half scurrying around. She seemingly had changed into something more comfortable in the form of my yoga-pants and hoodie. She had put her hair in a messy bun on top of her head that bobbed as she moved. She looked up at me as I entered the kitchen.  
"Ah, there you are. Dinner is almost ready." She said and went to grab some plates. She put them down and stirred a few more times in a pot that had an absolutely enticing smell coming from it. She pulled a spoon out of the drawer and scooped up a little of the sauce and held it out to me. "Try it." She said and I blew on it before giving it a try. It was a spicy curry, but not so spicy it would turn your insides into hell itself.  
"That's really delicious." I purred and smiled, getting excited for dinner.

"Sit down, I'll be right there with the food." She put some rice on the plates and poured some sauce on top. She served the plates along with a carton of milk and two glasses. "Just in case it becomes unbearable." She chuckled and sat down. I looked at her and smiled. Clearly she had put a lot of effort into making this meal and I was certainly looking at her in a different light.

Now she wasn't wearing that whole Evil Queen getup anymore, but instead just some super casual clothes that I  _never_  would let  _anyone_  see me in... She no longer looked terrifying or evil, she just looked like anyone else. The fact she cooked me a meal that is actually really good is a great bonus.

We were both silent as we stuffed our faces. When she let me taste the curry, I realised how hungry I actually was. I hardly ate breakfast and skipped lunch altogether. I needed this and it was so satisfying to eat.  
"This is really good." I purred and the woman smiled.

"I looked up a recipe on the internet. Thought I could give it a shot." She said and scooped some more into her mouth. I was a little surprised she went out of her way to look up something new, but I surely welcomed it. I smiled as she actually looked happy sitting at the table here with me, eating dinner.

For the first time in my life, I could actually see true happiness on my dark side.Even if it was just a tiny glimpse, it suited her. She looked so beautiful with a smile and all I wanted, was to see more of it.

~*~  
  
After our meal, we did the dishes together. I washed and she dried. I splashed a little water on her and she gasped.  
"Hey! Watch what you're doing there." I smirked and did it again.  
"Sorry~ My hand just... slipped."

"I'll show you a slipping hand." The woman said and slid her hand under my shirt, over my side and tickled me. I squirmed away, dropping the plate I was holding into the water.  
"N-no! Stop~ mercy!" I nearly cried as she kept tickling me. I turned to her and slid my wet hands over her neck and into the hoodie. "Take that!"

The woman just pulled me flush against her and kissed me, effectively seizing all my efforts of making her pay for tickling me. I melted against her before I even noticed. I closed my eyes and ended up wrapping my arms around her shoulders, holding her gently. The woman's hands slid up my back and held me closer while slowly tilting her head to fit our lips together perfectly.

A few moments past before we parted from the kiss. My cheeks flushed as it was quite enjoyable. The woman just looked into my eyes and bit her lip while her lips cracked into a small smile. She pushed me up against the kitchen counter and kissed me again, cupping my cheeks. I leaned with one hand on the counter while sliding my other hand into her hair, tangling my fingers with some of the loose strands. I moaned softly as she gently sucked on my lip, nibbling it a little. I couldn't help but want more and slowly deepened the kiss. The woman moaned in response as I slid our tongues together in a sensual dance. The woman's hands slid from my face, down over my body, rubbing her hands gently over my breasts, down my sides and on my hips. She gripped them tightly as she pushed her body against mine.

I went to take the elastic out of her hair, releasing the luscious, silky locks. I tossed the thing aside and fisted her hair, pulling her head back a little roughly and moving to kiss over her neck.

"Yesss." She hissed. "Regina... Don't stop." She moaned as I bit the delicate skin of her neck. She slid a hand into my hair and pressed me closer to her neck. I sucked on the skin, leaving my own mark on her. The woman groaned and let her head fall back. I slid my hand over her backside and gave it a firm slap, spanking her. "Ah~ just like that..." She pulled me along until we were up against the kitchen wall, sandwiching her between it. I pulled back and kissed her again before pushing my leg between hers. She pulled back from the kiss and looked deeply into my eyes as she grabbed my hips and started to sensually grind up against my leg.  
"You make me do unspeakable things." I breathed heavily between our lips.

"You want to do unspeakable things, I'm your courage to actually do those things." She responded and licked her lips. I groaned and grabbed her behind, moving my leg more to tease the woman. It didn't take long before I could feel my leg getting damp.  
  
"You make me so wet, Regina." She whispered into my ear hotly. A shiver ran down my spine.  
"You're a terrible tease..." I whined and the woman smirked against the skin of my ear before biting the shell.  
"Look who's talking." She purred. Before I knew it, a hand slid into my leggings, soft fingers teasing my lower lips, which were coated in a thin film of arousal. Her fingers easily slipped between the folds and further, drawing circles around my entrance. "Clearly, I'm not the only one getting turned on." She teased and looked deeply into my eyes as she slipped two fingers inside of me with ease. A long moan left my lips as I tilted my head back and angled my hips to allow her further access.  
"Oh god..." I groaned and panted. The woman chuckled.  
"Regina is just fine, your Majesty or my Queenif you will." She grinned and started thrusting her fingers. I held onto her ass more tightly as she did so, digging my nails into the plump yet firm skin.  
"Oh fuck..." I dropped my head on her shoulder and moved my hips onto her fingers as far as I could. I used my inner walls to squeeze her fingers, making it tighter and harder for her to move, but also to make it feel even more amazing. The woman purred and wrapped her free hand around my waist before turning us around, pushing me up against the wall. Her hand slid down to my thigh and lifted it up. I wrapped it around her waist and cried out as she started to properly thrust into my body with her fingers, using her entire body. There was no holding back as she used her thumb to rub my clit simultaneously. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders again, crying out repeatedly as she moved her fingers inside of my body. It only took a couple more thrusts and her curling her fingers, rubbing right over my sweet spot before I became a sopping mess.  
"Reginaaaa~!" I cried out as I came onto her fingers, spilling myself all over them. I panted heavily and looked at the woman smirking at me through half lidded eyes. She pulled her hand back and gently put my leg back down before transporting us to the bed.

"I'm not done with you yet, Regina." She smirked and sat on top of my hips as she took off the hoodie, whipping it to the side. She wasn't wearing any underwear underneath, so her perfect breasts were on display right before me. She licked her lips and rocked her hips against mine in a sensual dance, creating friction between us. I was still sensitive from my orgasm as she did that, making me groan some more.  
"Please..." I whined and grabbed her hips, stopping them from gyrating on top of me. I moved us around and pushed her on her back, kissing her softly as I worked on her yoga-pants, taking them off. I kissed my way down her soft and pale skin, placing a kiss right over her heart before moving to suck on a nipple, teasing the other one with my fingers, pinching it and twisting it slightly before gently rubbing over the erect nub. It got me several soft moans and whines as she squirmed under my body, her back arching off the bed and into my hand and mouth. I worked my way further down her body until I reach the soft mound of her core. I placed a gentle kiss on it, looking up at her. I smirked a little and she shot me a lustful gaze. I didn't hesitate as I dove between the woman's legs and sucked up her arousal, sliding my tongue through the wet folds, caressing them before swirling my tongue around and sucking on her clit.  
"Oh fuck yes!" The woman groaned loudly and slid her hand into my hair, lacing her fingers into the dark locks. She then panted hotly; "Whatever you do... don't stoooop~"


	4. Fantasies

_"Oh fuck yes!" The woman groaned loudly and slid her hand into my hair. "Whatever you do... don't stoooop~"  
_

My Evil half arched her back off the bed and bucked her hips as I sucked on her clit and swirled my tongue around the sensitive nub. I purred against her, making her moan even more as the vibrations drove her crazy.  
"Yessss, do that again." She hissed and bit her lip. I smirked and did it again while sucking a little harder. I slowly slipped two fingers inside of her burning hot body, gently curling them. The woman grabbed the sheets and arched her body off the bed even further while wrapping her legs around my head. I chuckled and used one hand to pry open her legs again, keeping up the pleasurable torture as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Shit... Regina..." She panted heavily as I started thrusting my fingers inside of her hot body. "I'm..." I curled my fingers again and rubbed her g-spot slowly. "Cumming~" She cried out. Her body tensed and arched even further as her juices spilled onto my fingers, hand and sheets. I gently kept sucking on her clit and slowly wriggled my fingers inside the tightly clenching core, drawing out her orgasm a little.

As her body relaxed again, I pulled back and sat up. I crawled back up over her body and kissed her slowly and softly, sharing her taste with her. The Queen purred and slid her fingers into my hair, pulling me down more into the kiss. I carefully placed my body on top of her worn out body and smiled into the kiss as she properly embraced me. I pulled back from the kiss after a while and rested my forehead against hers. She looked into my eyes and grinned a little.

"You realise, we're not done yet right?" She asked and I chuckled.  
"I think I know how to satisfy your cravings." I said before stripping entirely naked and crawled to the edge of the bed, leaning down to pull a box from under it. As I opened it, a variety of toys were revealed. I pulled out a harness and a vibrator that would fit in it before putting it on. I crawled back between the woman's legs and smirked at her.

"Just because it's penis shaped, doesn't mean it's better." She made note and I chuckled before just roughly turning her over and lifting her hips.  
"Less complaining, more feeling. I'll show you the benefits of this world." I said before pushing deeply inside of her using the strap-on. My dark half whimpered as the toy slid inside and spread her out more than before while she was still sensitive from her orgasm. I gently slid my hands over her back and ass before gripping her hips again. I slowly pulled back out before thrusting slowly inside of her again. I kept the pace slow for a while until I could hear the frustration in the woman's voice.  
"Come on... Regina..." She whimpered some more. I smirked slightly and picked up the pace, properly thrusting into her deeply. "Oh fuck..." She cried as I went a little faster and harder. "Shit... fuck!" She groaned and I thrusted a little deeper and picked up the pace a bit more.

The Evil Queen was on her knees and clinging to a pillow as I thrusted more roughly and deeply into her, making her moan hotly repeatedly.  
"Yes! Yes~ oh god yes~!" I leaned over and slid my hands over her breasts playing with them as I kept thrusting into her needy body. "Oh fuck yes Regina." She cried out and reached down between her legs, rubbing her clit.  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" I grinned and grabbed her chin, turning her head towards me so I could kiss her deeply. She slowly managed to prop herself up on her arms and met my movements.  
"Fuck it feels so good!" She groaned and tossed her head back. I smirked and didn't hold back as I pounded into her. As it was clear she was enjoying this I stopped for a moment and turned on the toy.  
"Why are you stopp-aahhh~" She complained at first until she felt the toy turn on. Her face contorted in pleasure as the toy buzzed inside of her wet core. That's when I pounded into her again, turning her into an incoherent mess. She clawed at the sheets, eventually grabbing the headboard and holding onto it tightly as she went crazy with pleasure. It didn't take long until an earth shattering orgasm hit her. The woman convulsed violently, crying out loudly and collapsed onto the bed afterwards. I pulled out of her and turned the toy off before gently collecting her into my arms, holding her close to my body.

I could tell she was incredibly sensitive as simply touching her made her shake and shiver as it was already too much.  
"Shit..." She cried and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make it stop. I gently kissed her forehead and just let her rest in my arms until her body would listen to her again.

"That was intense." She whispered softly and I chuckled a little, carefully testing the waters by rubbing her back. That seemed to be fine so I held her tighter.  
"I did say I would satisfy you." I said a little smug.  
"You have fulfilled that task." She said and nuzzled into my neck. I could feel her body going limp and I lifted my head to check on her only to see that she had gone straight to sleep the moment she got comfortable. I smiled and kissed the top of her head again, cupping her cheek gently. 

I went ahead and used a bit of magic to clean us up and get us comfortably tucked in in bed, holding her close and never once letting her go. 

The longer I'm with her, the more I realise that I can't be without her.

~*~

I woke up pressed up against a warm body holding me close. I purred softly and nuzzled into the softness against my face. Somewhere during the night, my dark half curled around me and my face was now between her breasts apparently. I opened my eyes and looked up to see she was still sleeping. I smiled and gently kissed between her soft, luscious breasts, slowly making my way up until I reached her lips. I planted a soft kiss on them after moving her hair carefully out of the way. I felt her lips curl into a small smile before getting kissed back. We parted after a few moment and I looked into her eyes.  
"Morning." She purred. I chuckled and slid my hand over her back.  
"Morning~" I moved to lie on my back and the other woman moved with me, snuggled up against my side comfortably.  
"I'm not going to do much today." She groaned softly.  
"What makes you say that?" I asked and she snorted.

"I'm thoroughly fucked, that's why." She looked up at me and smirked. "I'm sore all over and I'm going to enjoy that fact by staying in bed all day." She grinned.  
"That's just making use of the situation." I shook my head and slid my hand through her hair gently. "But, I rather have you here in bed than wandering around Storybrooke and cause panic and mayhem."  
"I would never~"  
"Sure, you're completely innocent." I replied sarcastically. She shrugged before putting her head back down on my shoulder.

"Well, maybe not entirely." She said softly.  
"That's what I thought." I smirked.

It was silent for a while as we just cuddled and snoozed a little. That's when I thought of something.  
"I can't really keep calling you Evil Queen or drama queen." I said softly and Regina quirked her eyebrow as she looked at me.  
"Well, considering we are both Regina, this would be rather confusing as well." She made an excellent point.  
"Yes, that's rather problematic, especially when there comes a time we... make ourselves known." I cringed a little at the thought because I could already tell the whole situation would give me a headache.

"OK so, I need a new name because I'm not sticking to my title of Evil Queen if I can help it." She groaned.  
"What about Rachel." I smirked. I didn't have time to defend myself against the spank against my thigh that got me. I winced a little and groaned. "Oh, come on..."  
"I'm not taking some peasant name like Rachel or something ridiculous like Paris or Mercedes." She pulled a face.  
"Can't I joke?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "OK, I suppose that's a no. What about Reina? It sounds different from Regina, but still holds the same meaning." I reasoned.  
"Reina." The woman repeated, trying it out. "Reina and Regina." She tried again. "I suppose it sounds different enough. Lets go with that then."   
  
Reina smiled and slowly moved around a bit, grabbing a pillow and propping it under her head. "Not to be mean and ruin the mood but, aren't you supposed to be working at some point?" She asked and I groaned.  
"What time is it anyway?" I asked and rolled us over so I could see the clock.

"Fuck!" I yelled and rolled back only to roll out of bed on the other side. I used magic to straighten myself out.  
"I guess that's a yes to the you have work." The long haired woman said and just curled up in the blankets, gathering them all around her. I looked at her and sighed.  
"I have a meeting in 20 minutes and I have nothing prepared!"  
"Not the first time we forget a boring meeting. Last time you just faked a cold and left."  
"Which was a terrible thing to do."  
"But you did it anyway." Reina smirked and winked.  
"I can't talk about this right now OK, I'll be back tonight, you have a bed and a TV with Netflix. I can't imagine you getting bored." I said and dropped to a knee on the bed and kissed the woman softly. "But I would very much appreciate if at some point you could find it in yourself to get out of bed and maybe make dinner." I smiled as I pulled back.  
"Yes, yes, now go." She waved it off and I shook my head before leaving.

~*~

I stormed into the mayoral office while shrugging off my coat, struggling with the sleeves.  
"Good morning Miss Mills. You're a bit later than usual."  
"I know, I know, rough night... I'll be needing the papers for that meeting." I snapped a little.  
"Right, of course Miss." My assistant scrambled to get them and handed the folder to me. I grabbed it and quickly poured over the content as I went to sit at my desk after throwing my bag aside and my coat over a chair.

After catching up on the contents of the meeting, I went to the conference room and sat down. Eventually Emma was the first that came into the room and went to sit next to me.  
"So, how are things at the Mills residence?" She asked softly and I cleared  my throat.  
"Things are going fine. How is Henry? Was he surprised he got to stay longer?" I asked and the woman chuckled.  
"Deflecting the question, OK. Henry is doing well. I told him you needed some extra time because you have a packed schedule and you wanted to get some more rest. He didn't really buy it, but he didn't ask questions either." The blonde said and chuckled. "Our son is way too clever for his own good."  
"He's a teen, when do they ever believe anything their parents say. Besides we have a history of not telling the truth."  
"Fair enough, Madam Mayor." She said and laughed softly. "But I can't keep him at my place forever. You can't avoid him from coming over unexpectedly... Like we concluded, he's a teen and he'll do whatever he wants. What are you going to tell him?"  
"I honestly have no clue Emma." I looked into her eyes and sighed. "I don't know what to tell anyone really. It's that you just happened to see it, but otherwise I wouldn't know how to explain all this other than a giant mess."  
"Is that mess behaving at least?" She asked with an arched brow and I snorted.  
"I doubt she's leaving the bed."  
"You can take that in so many ways..." Emma said with a perverted grin.  
"Take it anyway you like, but you're probably correct." I said and rubbed my temple a little.  
"I see. That means things are going more than 'fine'." The blonde smirked knowingly.  
"Oh please, do shut up. Yes, things are going well and I don't think this is just a fling or a phase. I think this is for real and to stay." I bit my lip a little as I wasn't sure why I was telling Emma this.  
"Well, if that's the case, I suppose I could help you try explain things to Henry. I could prepare him a little in a sense." Maybe this is why...  
"He knows I'm not picky about gender if that's what you mean." I glared at her.  
"I meant the seeing double thing. The additional mess is for you two to clean." The woman chuckled.  
"That mess is like mopping a wet floor while the tap is still running..." I rolled my eyes.  
"You got yourself in it."  
"Says the woman who finds trouble in literally every corner." I shot back.  
"Touché."  
"But... If you'd talk to Henry for me, that would be great." I said softly and she nodded.

"I will."

By then everyone who needed to attend the meeting had gathered and we started the meeting...


	5. Embracing The Sin

A couple of days passed since the meeting. Emma indeed spoke with Henry about the 'Evil Queen' side of me being back right here in Storybrooke. He was apprehensive at first about the fact she was back. However he didn't know anything about the fact Reina is living with me, let alone that I'm dating her.

I paced up and down between the kitchen and study a few times with my arms wrapped around my stomach in a protective manner.  
"Relax Regina, he's our son. Even if he doesn't understand, we can make it work somehow." Reina said and looked at me. I sighed and moved closer to her.  
"Because he's our son... That's why I'm afraid he won't understand or accept it, accept us." I worried my lip and looked down at my feet. Reina slid her hand over my cheek and under my chin, making me look up.  
"It will be fine. I'll stay in the study until you tell me to come out. I won't make a sound until then."  
"What am I supposed to tell him about us? I can't just be like, oh by the way dear, I'm also dating her."  
"We can't really call it dating if we never really went on a date." Reina smirked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't do this so me now." I pleaded with her.  
"OK, I'm sorry." She said but still smirked a little. "But having sex would be correct." She added and I slapped her arm.  
"Not a word!" I warned her. She gasped and rubbed her arm.  
"Hey, that hurt..."

That's when there was a knock on the door. Reina disappeared in a purple cloud and I went to the door after recomposing myself. I opened it slowly and saw my son standing there a little awkwardly.  
"Hi mom." He said and I smiled.  
"Hey Henry, come in." I let him inside and hugged him after closing the door. "I really can't get used to the fact you're so tall now. My little prince just keeps growing so much."  
"I'm fairly sure I'm already taller than you mom. You like to pretend with your heels, but I know better." He sassed and I rolled my eyes a little.  
"Come on, lets sit in the kitchen. I'll make some hot cocoa."

Henry followed me to the kitchen and sat down at the counter while I busied myself making the hot chocolate.  
"So, is it really true that the Evil Queen is back?" He asked carefully and I halted all movement for a moment. I then chose my words carefully since I didn't really know what to tell him.  
"I thought I got rid of her in New York by crushing her heart but... I didn't."  
"Did she follow you here?"  
"In a way..." I said and stirred the milk as it warmed up. "Henry... Even if she's the Evil Queen, she's simply the darkness that I held inside of me." I tried to make her sound less evil, but darkness isn't all that appealing either I then realised. "But she's also still your mom."  
"You're making it sound like I'm going to be dealing with her a lot more." He raised his brow questioningly. Remind me why my son has to be so clever again.  
"Well, that's because she's living here... with me." I put the hot chocolate in front of the boy and he frowned.

"Wait, hold on, I think I misheard you." He cleaned his ear with his finger. "Come again."  
"She lives with me in this house. She's been here for the last couple days." I said softly.  
"Mom! She's the Evil Queen. What if she tries to kill us again? She already tried to kill you in New York! What makes you think she wont try again?" He was clearly outraged, but also worried.  
"I really doubt that's the case." I said a bit uneasy while trying to calm him down.  
"Just because she pretends to be nice and didn't kill you so far doesn't mean she wont."  
"Henry... Please! Just... wait here." I pleaded with him and left the kitchen.  
  
I rubbed my face and went inside the study. Reina immediately pulled me into her arms and kissed my temple.  
"Are you OK? I heard things aren't going so well."  
"I'm out of options here. All he can see is the fact you're the 'Evil Queen' and while in a sense it's true, it's also not."  
"Well, I know that and you know that. Let's talk to him together and see if we can change his mind." The long haired woman said and slowly let go of me, looking into my eyes. "Come on, together we are stronger." I nodded and smiled a little as she was right.  
"OK, lets go." I turned around and left the study with Reina in tow. I entered the kitchen again and went to make some coffee for us. My darker half moved to sit next to Henry without a shred of fear.  
  
"Hey sweetie." She said and I turned a little to keep an eye on them. Henry was more than a little confused as she looked just like me, wearing one of my blue dresses but had her long curly hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back.  
"This is too weird, I must be asleep." He said and pinched himself. "I can't be awake."  
"Henry, it's happening. I'm Reina. Regina's evil twin sister if you will." She said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Please don't make it any worse than it is." I warned her.  
"Fine, I'm Regina's Evil Queen side."  
"Why are you Reina?" He quirked a brow, seemingly more confused by her name than the fact she was sitting right next to him.  
"If we keep calling each other Regina, things will get very confusing." I reasoned. He made a face that told me 'fair enough' but he clearly looked like he didn't trust the woman sitting next to him. I served us both some coffee and I went to sit down with them.

"Look, I know it's very strange that suddenly there is two of me."  
"That's an understatement." Henry murmured into his hot chocolate, interrupting me.  
"But it's not going to change either." I said and bit my lip. I still wasn't sure how I was going to break the news to him so I simply stopped talking. Reina caught onto what was going on and she rolled her eyes at me before looking at Henry.  
"Listen, Regina and I... we're..." She started out and then seemed to think really hard about how to phrase this next part  _most delicately_  because I just knew she wants to say ' _we're fucking_ ' because that's simply in her nature.  
"Together." I tried carefully and sipped my coffee. Reina looked at me for a moment, considering the word.  
"That." Reina pointed at me and nodded. Henry simply looked ten times more confused than before.  
"I'm sorry, I don't follow."  
"We're together." Reina said and rolled her eyes. "Meeting again made us realise a few things and among those things is that we are better together." She tried.  
"You mean, working together?" He asked and I shook my head. Reina just dropped her head into her hand and groaned.  
 _"Don't even think about uttering a bad word."_  I warned her using my low voice before looking at my son again. "Henry, we're dating." I just put it out there.  
"Wait, what?! So first you tell me you cast out your evil half to be rid of her forever and now you're dating?! Mom... Are you fucking insane?!"  
"Language!" Reina and I both yelled. "And lower your voice, but yes, we're dating and no I'm not going insane." I said and crossed my arms.  
"Henry, I realise you must hate my guts. I'm all the darkness that was trapped inside of Regina and took form as the Evil Queen but... since we've been separated, things have been different, honestly."  
"You must be crazy to think that I would believe you." The teen said and looked at me. "Mom, please tell me you're kidding. You can't be serious about this. I don't care if you date men or women, but this is taking it a step too far."  
"Please don't be angry with me Henry, but I have never felt whole... There has always been a hole inside of me that I tried to fill. It was one of the reasons I adopted you. I wanted to fill it with love. And even if for a while, it was enough to have only you, there was still a piece missing. I didn't realise what that piece was until I cast it away."  
"The moment we separated, the void only grew larger. So even if she cast me out and tried to kill me, I had no choice but to try and follow her back to feel whole again. The moment we first connected, it all made sense." Reina tried to explain.  
"Wait, stop... No." Henry looked at me. "No..."  
"Sweetie, she's right."  
"Ew, no. Mom! I can read between the lines... NO." He got up and went to the door.

"Henry wait! Please don't leave." I chased after him. Reina simply transported herself to block the door.  
"Please... Listen to her. I know I'm terrible at explaining things and putting it delicately. It's not particularly my style."  
"I don't care! This is wrong and it shouldn't happen."  
"Emma knows!" I told him and made him turn to face me. "She walked in on us kissing... She knows and while it might not be in the slightest bit normal, she seems to understand what draws us closer to each other."  
"So that's why she asked me that weird question..." He rubbed his face as he talked to himself. "I can't believe you kept this from me for so long."  
"It's been a weird couple of days, Henry. We needed time to make sense of it ourselves, though I understood and accepted it faster than Regina did..." The long haired woman sighed and looked at me.  
"I dont know..." Henry said and looked away from us both. "I need to go." He said and before we knew it, he had bolted out of the door. Reina looked like she wanted to go after him but I grabbed her shoulder and shook my head.  
"Let him go, he needs to figure things out for himself."  
"He needs to understand how important this is for us!"  
"He understands." I said and closed the door, turning away. "How would you feel if mother suddenly decided to date her dark self as well?" I said and went back to the kitchen.  
"Touché."

~*~

Emma called not too long after Henry had bolted out of the door. Reina picked up the phone but passed it onto me when she heard it was Emma.  
"Hey Emma." I said softly and sat down on the couch.  
 _"That went well..."_  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Miss Swan." I retorted and sighed. "But yeah, that went well..."  
 _"So, now what. He said he doesn't even want to go near the house."_  I swallowed as she told me and rubbed my eyes a little.  
"I suppose that was to be expected."

 _"I think he just needs some time to think things through."_  
"Yes, I thought the exact same thing. How come you're so OK with it? You know what we're up to..."  
 _"I'm not your kid Regina. I had sex with enough women to know how it works, thank you very much."_  
"I doubt you ever had sex with yourself."  
 _"It's called masturbation, you should try it sometime."_ Emma jested.  
"Ha... Ha... You are hilarious." I droned.

 _"What would you describe your relationship as?"_  She asked and I shook my head.  
"Fucked up."  
 _"You're not wrong about that."_  She snorted.  
"Thank you for being so supportive." I replied sarcastically.  
 _"Look, Regina. I know this is just all a bit much for him and to be honest, it's still hard for me to wrap my head around as well, but in the end, if you're happy, who am I to tell you no? I promised I would help you get your happy ending."_  She said and I teared up a little.

"Thank you, Emma." I said softly.

 _"No problem. And tell Reina that I'm not a blonde bimbo!"_  I snorted as the woman told me that.  
"I can't always monitor her language. She did her best holding back with Henry around.  
 _"Thank fuck for that."_  
"Language, Miss Swan." I smirked.  
 _"Yeah, who is the funny one now. Look, I have to go... I'll call you later and let you know how things are going."_  
"Very well. Again... Thank you, Emma. I'm not sure what I would do without you."  
 _"That's what friends are for Regina. Bye for now."_ The woman had hung up and I just stared at the phone aimlessly.


	6. Apologies

"Are you OK?" I asked and moved to sit next to Regina on the bed. She had crawled in it after the disaster of a talk with our son. It had been a few days and at first I let her be, but now I'm getting worried. "I know things didn't quite go as planned..." I tried and put my hand gently on her shoulder. "But I'm sure things will be fine." I added and then moved to lie right behind her, wrapping my arms around her. She melted into my hold and pressed closer to my body. I could tell she enjoyed the comfort of my arms as we lay like that.

"I also think people are starting to notice it's not quite you who keeps showing up to work the last few days." I said but she just sighed. "I know you don't feel like doing anything, but I don't think moping is going to help much. It's only been a few days. Henry just needs a little more time... But you definitely need to eat something. You can't live on a strictly coffee and water diet." I then tried but Regina shrugged. She just didn't really feel like doing anything. She didn't want to get out of bed and she wasn't hungry either as she hardly ate anything.

"Look, I'm going out for a little while. When I come back, I'm bringing the biggest hamburger Granny has to offer and you will eat it." I gently kissed her cheek and got up again, looking at the slight form in the bed one last time before going downstairs.

I found her cellphone lying on the salon table and looked at it for a moment before getting an idea. Even if I wasn't able to cheer her up, maybe knowing her son still cared would help. So I opened the phone and looked up Henry's number before sending him a text to meet up at where the old playhouse used to be. I had changed earlier into a simple jeans and sweatshirt that were hiding in the back of the closest for at least ten years. I braided my hair and hid it inside the coat before getting into the car.

~*~

I sat on a bench, overlooking the water with my hands in my pockets since it was quite windy today. The teen slowly came walking towards me and sat down hesitantly.  
"Why did you want to meet me here mom?" He asked and I smiled a little.  
"It's me, Reina." I said and pulled out the braid, showing him I indeed was the one with long hair. He wanted to get up and leave, but I grabbed his wrist and made him sit again. "Please hear me out. If you still want to leave after I'm done, that's fine." Henry looked at me for a while but then got comfortable, deciding to hear me out at least. "Thank you." I said and he shrugged.   
  
"Henry, I know that our relationship has always been really rough. Especially since the harder I tried to keep you with me the more you wanted to get away. I thought I was doing it for your own good, but I was wrong." I just kept looking at the sea, but I noticed he had turned to look at me as he actually listened. "I tried to keep you from Emma with all my might, thinking that if she was no longer in your life you would stay with me and I'd be happy. That didn't work out so well. Then I tore down that little playhouse you held so dear, trying to sever the connection between you and her. I'm really sorry about that. I hurt you more than I could really grasp, and I'm sorry."

By then the teen actually looked more like a boy again as his lip began to wobble. I turned to him and wrapped an arm around him. He slowly let me pull him closer and let his head rest against mine.   
"Yes, I'm the Evil Queen, but I like to think I'm more than just evil. Now that I'm no longer one with Regina herself, even I can tell there is things changing in me, things I'm learning."  
"I don't think you're fully evil." He said softly and fidgeted with his fingers.  
"I'm glad." I smiled a little as I heard that.

We sat in silence for a while.

"How is mom?" Henry then asked.  
"Not too great. She didn't take you storming out of the house too well." I sighed and looked down at my legs. "I know it's also my fault, trying to put too much information on you while you hardly digested the fact  _I'm_  here again."  
"It's still too much really." He said and I chuckled.  
"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I can't really change how I feel though."  
"Do you really... 'love' mom?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Yes, I do. There is this magnetism between us that I just can't shake. I'm drawn to her, but I don't particularly want to fight the feeling either. I want to embrace it. Without her, I'm nothing."

It was silent again for a while, but then the boy moved to sit up again.  
"It's still weird and I don't really... want to think about it really means, for now."  
"I understand."  
"But, I am sorta glad we talked. I mean, even if you two are the same person, you're also... different. I can tell you're not  _mom_  mom, but at the same time you two are really similar. God this is getting so confusing, now I understand why you picked a different name." He chuckled and I laughed with him.  
"Yes, it was getting quite ridiculous at some point."  
  
"I had heard some rumours from people that the 'Mayor' wasn't the mayor. It was you the last few days, wasn't it?" the teen asked and I nodded.  
"Since you left, she hasn't really come out of bed. Sleeps a lot and hardly eats. I tried to get her out of bed earlier, but that didn't work either, sooooo here I am, asking for your help." I looked at him and he nodded.  
"OK, I'll go."  
"Before we go though, we need to pass by Granny's and grab a double cheese burger with extra cheese. No way in hell am I letting her die on me now." I groaned and got up. Henry snorted a little.  
"Are you for real? A double cheese burger... I doubt she would eat it."  
"Watch me." I smirked at the boy and ruffled his hair.

~*~

Henry and I marched up the stairs, Granny's take out bag in hand and Henry's hand in the other. I opened the door and looked inside.  
"While I got you some food, I found a stray cat on the way back, thought I'd take him along for your entertainment." I said and pulled Henry into the room. That surely got her attention.

Regina sat up and looked at her son before simply bursting into tears and hugging him tightly. I left the bag with food on the nightstand and just sat at the end of the bed after kicking off my shoes.  
"I'm so glad you're here Henry." I heard her sob and the boy just awkwardly held his mother before simply surrendering to her death grip on him. He knelled on the bed and held her as well.  
"You know I would never really leave you, mom." He said softly and she just moved to rest her forehead against his.  
"I know, but this time it's different." She said and he snorted.

"Yeah, very very different."  
"How did you..."  
"Reina texted with your phone, asking if we could meet. I thought it was you at first but... we talked and it was good." He gave me a small smile and I nodded.  
"Then I asked if he would pleaaaase get you out of bed because you're no fun when you get depressed on me." I jested her.  
"Oh shut up. I was depressed for good reason." She said and I chuckled.  
"Fine..." I moved a little closer and wrapped my arms around the both of them. "Now, we really need to feed you."  
"Ah yes. We got you a surprise mom." Henry went and grabbed the bag while I sat down next to Regina. I could tell she was a little weary about this. "Here you go." Our son handed the woman the big container that held the giant cheese burger. Regina slowly opened it and made a face.  
"You don't expect me to eat this now do you?" She asked and I lifted a brow.  
"If you don't, he leaves."

When we were in the car earlier, Henry and I made a deal that she had to eat at least half of the burger otherwise he would leave. We both know she didn't want that no matter the cost, even if that meant eating something she wouldn't agree with... initially. I knew better. The double cheese burger with extra cheese was a guilty pleasure of ours.

"Ok... I'll eat it." She said and slowly took her first bite. It looked like a strange sort of picknick as we all sat on the bed and watched her eat.  
"Lets grab the rest of the food." I told Henry and he chuckled, pulling out a serving of fries and a small burger and a salad for me. For once we wouldn't be too picky about what we would have for dinner or where we ate it.

~*~

Regina was much more chipper after her reunion with Henry and being completely stuffed with a burger. The three of us were watching TV while hanging on the couch. Regina was curled up against my side and stuck her cold feet under Henry's legs on the other side of the couch. It was rather entertaining to watch as she kept creeping her feet closer to his side of the couch until she just finally tucked them under his leg, keeping them warm. He whined at first about her cold feet but gave up not long after I shot him a 'please don't' look.

He did watch us closely as Regina just cuddled up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist while her head was rest gently on my shoulder. I slid my hand through her hair and massaged her scalp by lazily dragging my nails over carefully.

After a few hours, Henry decided to go back to Emma's place again. Most of his school stuff was there and he wasn't entirely comfortable seeing us together yet.

"I'll come by again on Saturday, OK mom?" He asked.  
"Mhmm, of course. You're always welcome." I heard her say. I was silently spying on them, standing right next to the door where they couldn't see me.  
"It's still weird for me. You and Reina." Henry said a little softer.  
"Well, it's weird for us as well. We're mirror images of each other after all." I could hear Regina was nervous. "But, it feels right." She added.

"I need a little time but, as long as you're happy, I think I will be OK."

I heard some rummaging, probably the moment where they started hugging it out.  
"I love you Henry. Say hi to Emma and Guyliner for me."   
"When are you gonna call him Hook or Killian. He has a name you know." The teen laughed.  
"Guyliner will do." She said firmly and I snorted a little, quickly covering my mouth after doing so.  
"Fine... I love you mom. See you Saturday." I then heard the door open and close.  
  
"Next time you're spying on us, at least keep quiet." Regina said after a moment.  
"I just wanted to make sure things were alright." I came from behind the door and moved closer to the woman, sliding my hands through her short hair and looking deeply into her eyes. "I was worried about you. You just completely shut off."  
"I'm sorry. For the longest time, Henry was all I had and I just can't stand the thought of never seeing him again just because I did something disgusting."  
"Well, for now he seems to understand at least a bit. He might not fully accept it, but it's a start right?" I said and the woman nodded in response.   
  
I slowly moved to hold her close and closed my eyes.  
"I missed this." I said softly and felt the woman's hands curl into my sweater.  
"Me too." She said softly as she hid her face in my shoulder. After a while she pulled back. "But I sure hope no one else than Henry saw you in that attire. I'd rather die than be seen in those pants and this sweater!"


	7. Worst Date Ever

I smiled at Reina in the mirror as she slid her hands around me from behind and planted a kiss on my cheek.  
"Nervous?" She asked and I nodded.  
"Of course I'm nervous... I'm about to go out on a date, with you, in front of all of Storybrooke to see." My hand was shaking as I applied my lipstick. I groaned as it wasn't perfect, instead, it was all over the place. Reina rolled her eyes and grabbed a make up wipe to remove it all only to turn me towards her and do the lipstick for me instead.  
"You could do to relax a little. They will, most likely, be too scared to even come near us." She said and I snorted a little as she was probably right.  
"I just don't know what to expect. Even more so because they will see me going out with... Me." I raised a brow to make a point. The woman just shrugged and put the lipstick down.  
"Even if I'm you, I'm also not." She said and smiled. "We're like... Vanilla and chocolate ice cream. It's not the same thing, but it's great if you put them together."  
"I like how you compare us to food." I chuckled softly while putting my earrings in.  
"It's better than 'I'm the hotdog to your hotdog bun'."  
"Ok... That's enough." I shook my head and turned to the woman while taking a deep breath.

"So, how do I look?" I asked and Reina smiled.  
"Gorgeous, like always." She took my hand and guided me out of the bedroom.

For our date we decided to go to an Italian restaurant since we both like Italian food so much. I settled on wearing a red cocktail dress made up out of red lace on the top with a wide falling skirt on the bottom that ended just above my knees. Reina on the other hand was wearing black dress-pants with a see-through, black lace blouse on top and black bra underneath. Over it she wore a long black jacket that looked more like a cape because of the vertically slit sleeves. She had pinned her hair up in an elegant curly mess and wore surprisingly natural make up while everything else she wore was as black as the night.

It was safe to say, she was utterly gorgeous in her attire. When she first came out of the bathroom after changing into it, my jaw dropped. She looked so regal and powerful yet sexy because of the see through lace blouse. I knew for sure I didn't have those clothes in my closet. I would never have worn that blouse in my wildest dreams, but it looked perfect on her...

We left the house and went to the restaurant in the busier part of town, which is what I am most nervous about. Everyone was going to see us. There is no doubt about it that we will be spotted and it would probably end in endless carnage. Meanwhile, Reina didn't seem to be bothered about it at all. She parked the car and looked at me as she turned off the engine.  
"It's now or never Regina." She said and took my hand, I squeezed it a little to try and stop my hand from shaking. This was the reason why I decided Reina should drive in the first place since I looked like a shaking straw.  
"OK..." I said softly and looked deeply into her eyes. She just smiled a little and gave me a peck on the cheek.  
"Come on. If things go wrong we can always burn the town down." She joked and I giggled nervously.  
"I suppose I could just cast another curse and be done with it." I tried to go along and she laughed.  
"That's the spirit! Now come on, it's only for an hour or two, what could possibly go wrong?"

~*~

There was no way in hell we would be able to eat our food in this restaurant since literally everyone was staring at us from the moment we entered. We slowly sat down in a quiet corner but the gazes never turned away from our direction. It was really nerve-wrecking to see all these people just staring at us. At some point it was just too much and Reina just couldn't take it anymore.

The long haired brunette got up and turned to everyone.  
"Hello people of Storybrooke. Some of you might know me as, you so lovingly dubbed me, 'the Evil Queen' while to others... I'm simply Reina. Now would you kindly  **stop**   **staring**? It's  **annoying**  and you're freaking out my  **date**." She then just turned to me again and sat down. I just stared at her as well now that she declared our relationship status to about thirty percent of the town's population in one go.  
"Why did you have to say that?!" I whisper yelled and she shrugged.  
"It's the truth, isn't it? Everyone always keeps on telling me I need to tell the truth, now that I do it, it's still not right." She grabbed a menu and took a look at it. "I really need a glass of wine..."  
"I think we need more than that..." I said dumbfounded.  
"Excellent idea, lets make it a bottle."

While Reina just casually went on scouting the menu for wine, people seemed to start moving again and whisper. I was certain they wouldn't be good things, but at least they were no longer staring at us, which is a good thing, I suppose.

"I could really go for a spaghetti bolognese." The woman purred before looking up at me. I was still frozen in place from the earlier shock. "Regina, relax, they will get used to it in time. Henry needed some time as well, so will they. Just, don't get all sad and depressed because the townspeople don't wanna sing  _kumbaya_  with you anymore for a week." She made a stab at my earlier depression.  
"That was two weeks ago..." I said and went to grab a menu. I looked at all the items and decided to go for the same as Reina. We settled on a wine and put the menus away again to wait for service.

After ten minutes, the servers were seemingly still fighting about who would be our victim for tonight. I groaned and covered my eyes in shame as this was just an absolute disaster.  
"Perhaps we should have ordered take out." I said softly.  
"No, what are you talking about. We are doing this. I want to be able to go out and do things and not hide from the world forever." Reina said and turned to look at the staff while I peeked at her through my fingers.  
"You could have done that without alerting the town about our relationship."  
"I'm just making it easier for later. I'm not going to stop going on dates with you just because  _they_  don't agree." She pointed over her shoulder to the people behind us.  
  
Then, Emma came storming in.  
"Where is the emergency?" She asked and then everyone at all the tables pointed to our little corner. By now, I couldn't get more embarrassed and just let my head hang.  
"That's it. A curse wouldn't be such a bad idea..."  
"Crazy talk." Reina waved it off. "Hey Emma~!" She turned and waved at the woman like nothing was wrong.  
"Oh, hey Reina, Regina. Is everything OK?" She asked and took a good look at the situation. "Ah, going out on date huh." She said and looked at the restaurant. "Maybe it was a better idea to start more slowly, like, get ice cream. Something more innocent to ease people into the idea of there being two of you."

Then the townspeople were getting restless.  
"Sheriff! Aren't you going to do something about this?" One of the people asked. Emma put her hands on her hips and cocked a brow as she turned to them.  
"I'm sorry, but last time I checked, going out for dinner isn't a crime." She said and shook her head in disbelief. "I'm out of here, when an actual crime is being committed, call me." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave.  
"Emma, wait!" I got up and grabbed her arm. "Please... Don't go yet." I took a breath and decided now would be a good time as ever to address the townsfolk about the situation. I wasn't about to do it without a bodyguard present however.

Emma looked at me and nodded at me as she figured out what I was about to do, standing near me as I turned towards the people.  
"Hello everyone. I know this might be rather confusing, but since I returned from New York, the 'Evil Queen' and I have been living our lives as... separate beings. I know it's strange, and trust me, it's even stranger for me. But being separated from Reina," I extended my hand to her and she took it, getting up from the chair and moved to stand right next to me. "Has taught me that I can't live without her. There is no light without darkness and there is no darkness without light." Then Reina also cut in.  
"But no one is entirely evil, just like no one is entirely good. Yes, I'm looking at  _you,_  Snow." She shot at Mary-Margaret who was having dinner with her husband in the restaurant as well. "But that also means, I'm not entirely evil. Being close to Regina allowed me to learn a lot of things, first but foremost, it has learned me how to love." She said and looked at me while gently wrapping an arm around my waist. I blushed and looked down at my hands that I wrapped around my middle.

"Reina has been around longer than you all know." The Sheriff started talking all of a sudden. "I first saw her about three weeks ago. Since then, I haven't seen an increase in crime or fires." Emma chuckled a little at the last. "But what I have seen, is a woman who really cares about Regina and Henry. Without your knowledge, some of you have actually worked with Reina as she took over the office for a few days since Regina wasn't feeling well. Did the town go to shit during that time? No. Did you notice it wasn't entirely Regina? Sure, but it didn't change a thing. So why does this have to change anything?" The blonde said.

Then it was silent.  
"I believe everyone deserves a second chance." Snow was the first to say something after a while. I looked at her thankfully. Even if we had a rough couple of years after breaking the curse, we were actually sort of friends now and understood me more than anyone else because we have the same background. "Sure, we will have to get used to having two Regina's in town. But we've seen strangers things." She said and Emma snorted.  
"Flying demons, ice monsters and giants."  
"I say we give Reina a chance." Mary Margaret declared, her husband nodding his approval as well and slowly the townspeople started agreeing. I let out a relieved sigh and Reina just kissed the top of my head. I could tell people found it weird, but at this point I would take weird over disgusted.

"Now, can I finally order some damn spaghetti, I'm starving." Reina complained and sat down. A few laughs were heard before it all just died down. I joined her as my body needed to rest from all the adrenaline coursing through my veins as the atmosphere was so tense before.

"Call me if all hell breaks loose." Emma said to me before leaving. I would have to remember to send her a thank you gift for her nice little speech.

~*~

The rest of the evening went much smoother. We actually had a lovely dinner and afterwards as we were leaving, people tried to talk to Reina, giving her a chance. It went so much better than expected. I was still scared what the rest of the town would do after they find out however, but something told me that it would be alright.

 


	8. Date 2: The Revenge

I was typing away on my laptop, working in my office when I suddenly got a text message. When I picked up my phone, I saw it came from Reina.

It's been a few days since the disaster of the date we had last weekend and since then she had gone out of the house a lot more often and even bought her own phone so she could text me in case something was wrong.

 _"Want to go out tonight?"_  Reina asked and I smiled a little to myself.  
 _"You think it's safe?"_  I asked as the memory of that dinner from hell was still vivid in my mind.  
 _"It'll be fine. You and me, some drinks, a little dancing."_  She replied and I leaned back in my chair, considering it.  
 _"At the_ _Rabbithole_ _?"_  
 _"Where else, there is literally nothing to do in this town other than have fun there."_  She griped. I just chuckled a little and shook my head.

 _"What are you doing now?"_  
 _"Paws and claws."_ Reina texted back.  
 _"And here I am, bored out of my mind, working and you're getting a_ _manipedi_ _."_  
 _"Life is unfair."_ Was her clever reply.  _"But I thought you said you're working. Can't text while you're working. Aren't you a bad girl~"_  I rolled my eyes.  
 _"Shut up, I'll see you when I get home."_  I texted back.  
 _"Be on time. I'll be making lasagne."_  
 _"I can't wait~"_

That sure enough gave me plenty of motivation to work hard and get home on time.

~*~

"Are you done dressing yet?" Reina asked me and I groaned softly as I was struggling.  
"I can't close the last bit of the zipper..." I fumbled around with it, but I couldn't reach it as it was right between my shoulders. The woman behind me chuckled and stopped my fumbling hands by covering them with her own, putting them at my sides slowly. She slid her hands onto my hips and slowly moved them up over my sides, slowly moving them to the zipper before closing it. She kissed my shoulder and purred.  
"I like this dress on you." She said and winked at me in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless black dress. It was simple but elegant and sexy.  
"It looks similar to yours." I said and she smirked mysteriously.  
"I highly doubt that." The woman licked her lips and turned around, walking away while swaying her hips. 

I gasped as I saw the reflection in the mirror and turned around quickly. From the front, the woman was seemingly wearing a regular little black dress held up by shoulder straps and about knee length. But as she turned around, the entire back was missing, held together by straps that went crisscross down her back. Her ass was still  _barely_  covered, but the crisscross pattern of the straps went past her ass on the side and instead over her hip till the end of the dress. It was no secret that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath.

"R-Reina..." I uttered and she looked over her shoulder, those beautiful dark locks flowing freely down her back as she looked at me.  
"Yes, dear?" She asked with a smirk. I tried to form words but in the end, nothing came out so I closed my mouth. She just smiled knowingly and slid her hands from her thighs to over her ass and stopped at her lower back. "I knew you'd like it." She purred deeply and moved closer to me again, slowly kissing me. "And later tonight... You will be the one who gets to peel it off my body." She whispered over my lips in a sultry voice.

I shivered at her words, picturing it in my head and groaning softly.  
"You will end up killing me at some point." I said and moved to kiss her more fiercely, passionately. The woman chuckled into the kiss and grabbed my waist, holding me closer as she kissed back. She then pulled back a little and grinned.  
"As much as I like the thought of getting laid now, lets go dancing, have a few drinks and let loose." She said and spanked me. I gasped and bit my lip.  
"Fine."

We both had to reapply some lipstick after that intense kiss before actually going out...

~*~

We arrived at the Rabbithole together. Of course we got a couple of stares since people still had to get used to the whole 'seeing double' thing. I took off my coat and hung it up, but as Reina did so, she was getting quite a bit more attention than I would have liked. Sharing a body and having her show off so much of it was making me a little uncomfortable. Reina didn't seem to care at all however and just ignored everyone. She simply laced her fingers with mine and guided me straight to the bar, ordering two margaritas. We both sat down at the bar and to my surprise we were suddenly joined by Ruby who came up from behind.

"Oh my, is this what you're hiding under there?" Ruby glanced from Reina's backside to mine and back before smirking. "If I looked like you, I wouldn't be hiding, at all." She winked and I blushed deeply, looking away.  
"That's rather inappropriate, Miss Lucas."  
"Regina, when are you going to start calling me Ruby or Red?" She asked and Reina smirked.  
"When the world ends or after she finishes her third drink." She teased me and pushed the cocktail closer to me. Ruby laughed a little and looked at Reina while I rolled my eyes at the woman.  
"I like the way you think. I will leave you two girls at it." She then moved closer to the bartender and leaned over the bar. I could hear her ask for two beers and a bloody mary so I figured she had some company of her own. After she got the drinks, I followed her with my eyes to a table, seeing Emma and Snow there. I quickly looked away and hunched over my drink.

"What's gotten into you?" Reina asked and looked from me to the general direction I was looking in before. "Oh, I see. You're embarrassed about my attire in front of our cute stepdaughter and co." She teased me. "Trust me, you will forget about that very soon. Drink." She lifted her glass and smiled. I sighed and grabbed my glass before clinking it with hers. "To a better date than last time." The woman chuckled and I rolled my eyes.  
"It better be, otherwise I'm leaving." I said and sipped my drink. I purred a little and took a bigger sip.  
"That's the spirit." Reina grinned and threw her drink back with a bit more vigor. I chuckled a little and followed her example.

Maybe it was a good idea to just let go of everything and not care. I've been worrying about too many things for far too long.

The moment I set my glass down, another round was ordered immediately and my darker half grinned.  
"After this one, we're going dancing."  
"Deal." I purred and watched as our drinks were served to us. The bartender smiled at us as he put the liquor in front of us.  
"Bottoms up ladies." He said and Reina raised her glass to that before drinking it down like lemonade. I did it a little more slowly, but once I finished the drink, I put the glass down and plucked the slice of lime from the rim and ate it before putting the peel back.  
"Ready." I chuckled and Reina pulled me along to the dance floor. Once we were in the middle of all the dancing people, the woman turned back to me again and she started dancing in front of me. I followed suit and smirked as she started swaying her hips to the beat of the music. The music was quite loud in the club and I knew it would only get louder the further the night progressed, having gotten enough complaints about it in the past.

The song changed from a dance song to a more bump and grind type of song and you could tell there were a few people that already had plenty of drinks that started to really grind together. Reina snapped my attention back to her however as she pressed up against me and guided my hands to her hips.  
"We're here for our enjoyment~" She told me, leaning close enough to my ear so I could hear her properly over the music. I held her hips a little tighter and pulled her a little closer to my body. It just felt good to be so close to her and as the alcohol started working on me, I didn't care so much about the people that might have been watching us.  
"That's more like it." Reina purred and slid her hands over my back to my ass and grabbed it. I smirked a little as she did that.  
"Where do you think you're putting those hands?" I asked and she shrugged a little before kissing me. She quickly made me forget all about where we were as she put her plump lips against mine. It just felt so right as our lips fit together perfectly. We parted after a few moments and continued dancing very closely together until the song changed again to something different.

Quite a few songs passed until we decided to get another drink.  
"Go get us a table, I'll be right there." Reina winked and spanked my ass lightly before she left. I shook my head and went to find a table, sitting down. As I did so, I groaned as I realised how badly these heels hurt me from all the dancing we've been doing. I slipped them off slightly to let my feet breathe. As I did so, that creep of a doctor Whale showed up at the table, clearly having had more than a few drinks so far.  
"My my, how much I would love to have a go at the two of you." He purred and slurred a little as he said that. He was quite drunk so I rolled my eyes at him.   
"Keep dreaming Whale, it will never happen."  
"Ah, but you see, it would great. I'm a doctor after all! I know everything about the female body." He tried but Reina came up behind him with a death glare.  
"You wouldn't know how to find a clitoris even if I drew you a map and gave you a compass, now scram Frankenweenie." She told him. He was startled as she was suddenly behind him. He quickly got away after seeing the look of disgust on her face.

"Now where were we." Reina put down our drinks and sat down with me like nothing happened. I looked at her thankfully and slid a little closer to her in the booth.  
"My feet are killing me." I chuckled a little and she snorted.

"How do you think mine feel?"  
"Probably the same as mine." I sipped my drink and purred at the burning liquid going down my throat. My darker half put her hand on my thigh, rubbing her thumb on it and sipped her drink as well while looking at me with a sultry gaze. It sent a shiver down my spine since I knew exactly what she was thinking with the way she looked at me. I shifted a little in my seat and as I shifted, my legs spread a little. Reina made use of that and slipped her hand further between my thighs. I leaned more onto the table and bit the inside of my lip. I could feel her fingers wandering to places they shouldn't be anywhere near in public, but it felt good and it was so exciting that we could get caught at any moment.

The woman slowly slid a finger over the lace of my panties, effectively rubbing over my slit. I was so glad the music was so loud in this club, because I couldn't help the groan that escaped my lips.  
"Reina..." I looked at her, pleading not to go on, but on the other hand, I wanted more. She smirked back at me and leaned in, kissing me deeply. While she did so, she used the fact that we were so close together and rubbed my clit. My moans were swallowed by the kiss thankfully as I just couldn't help myself. I squirmed in my seat as she kept rubbing her fingers over my core and clit. When she pulled back from the kiss, she also pulled back her hand and sipped her drink with large smirked on her face.

I was thankful she wasn't about to continue on the path of my destruction even if by now I was incredibly turned on. I quickly grabbed my drink and slammed it back. I then leaned closer to her ear.  
"We need to go home... Right now." I groaned and bit my lip. Reina nodded and quickly finished her drink.  
"I was thinking the same thing."

Reina followed suit as I got up and pulled her along by her hand. We went to get our coats and quickly got to the car after taking care of the tab. My darker half slowly pushed me against the car as we got to it, using her body to pin me against the cold metal frame. You could see our hot breaths in the dim lantern light as the nights were still cold. Our breathes mingled as we got closer and closer until eventually our lips moulded together again in a passionate and deep kiss. Reina slid her hands over my face and cupped my cheeks gently as she kissed me. I grabbed her by the lapels of her coat and held her closer to my body. She dropped one of her hands down to my ass and slid it down my thigh, lifting my leg and getting between them with her hip. I gasped into the kiss and groaned a little as she ended up rubbing against my core slowly, creating delicious friction between us.  
"Ah... Not here..." I groaned and hid my face in the crook of her neck. I could hear her chuckle a softly before she lifted my face again, kissing me deeply once more.  
"Hold on tight." She whispered between our lips before taking us home using magic.


	9. Intimate Night

We reappeared again in the bedroom and I was immediately pressed up against the cold hard wood of the bedroom door by my darker half. Reina pressed her leg between mine as she used her body to pin me down again sliding her hands over my body and down to my hips. I groaned softly as her thigh rubbed against my core teasingly. I leaned forward and started grinding up against her while I sought out her mouth with mine, engaging us both in another deep and passionate kiss. Reina's hands grabbed my ass and squeezed it gently while helping me set a rhythm as I moved my hips, wanting and needing more friction. I slid my hands down her body and opened her coat, slowly popping the buttons before spreading the fabric slightly so I could slip my hands inside, rubbing my hands over her sides and hips before properly embracing her, holding onto her tightly. As I held her I could feel her body heat up.

We both moaned softly into the hot kiss as we rubbed our tongues together sensually while rocking our hips together more. Reina quickly got too hot and shrugged off the coat entirely, tossing it aside before cupping my cheeks and pulling back from the kiss. She looked into my eyes deeply and as she did so, I could tell how much she wanted this, how much she wanted me. Her eyes were dark with lust and it sent a shiver down my spine, seeing her like this.

The long haired woman took a step back and pulled me away from the door slightly, only to turn me around and get rid of my coat. She grabbed my hands and put them against the door, bending me over a little while pressing her body against mine. She slowly slid her hands from my hands to my wrists and up over my arms, moving my hair aside and kissing over my shoulder to my neck, gently biting it. I purred softly and closed my eyes as it just felt so good. Her hands slid further to the zipper on my back, grabbing hold of it and slowly pulled it down, kissing down my spine as the skin was revealed to her. I squirmed a little as she placed open-mouthed kisses, the wet spots that were left behind cooling my hot skin. When the dress fell away completely, Reina got up again and spanked me before rubbing over the abused skin gently. I groaned and let my head drop. She kissed my neck again and pressed up against my ass, grinding against it. I whimpered as I felt her hands squeeze my hips. Those hands slowly travelled down my thighs and teasingly up over my inner thighs, getting closer and closer to my core, but never actually touching it. Those hands travelled further, over my stomach and to my breasts, squeezing them while they were still held in a strapless bra. I arched into the touch as she kept squeezing my breasts gently. I could feel her hair tickle my back as she used her mouth to undo the clasp of the bra. It snapped open and she let the fabric fall on the floor. Her hands now covered my bare breasts and started to tease my nipples between her soft fingers.

"Reina..." A breathy moan left my lips. I could feel her smirk against my shoulder as she kissed it before nibbling the skin. She really was taking her time to drive me crazy, and it was working. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs and I knew my lace panties would stand no chance against it. I could feel a single trail of arousal go down my leg and I whimpered as I knew it would only get worse the longer she kept this up.

"How badly do you want me?" I could hear her purr sensually into my ear, the vibrations of her voice tickling the shell as she spoke softly against it. I groaned hotly and licked my lips.

"Please... Reina... I need you to touch me." I whimpered. The woman slid her hands around my waist and held me.  
"Touch you where?" She asked and I could tell she was smirking by the mischief in her voice.  
"Your fingers..." I panted. "I want them inside of me." I said and the woman slid a hand up and slipped her fingers inside of my mouth. I rubbed my tongue over them and sucked gently on the digits offered to me. She pulled them back after a little while and used her other hand to pull my soaked panties aside and reached between my legs, rubbing her fingers over my dripping core, making me moan out loud. "Yes~" I hissed and leaned further toward the door, trying to hold myself up. The woman behind me bent over with me and teased my clit for a fleeting moment before sliding her fingers deeply inside of my hot body. A long moan ripped from my throat and I started to move my hips on her fingers. "Aahhh~ yessss~"

Reina wrapped her arm around my waist again and pressed my body up against the door. I was now flat against the door, the cool wood surface cooling me down a little while her fingers buried deeply inside of me made me burn up so hot.  
"Fuck... Yes." I whimpered as she kept thrusting her fingers inside of me deeply. I scratched my nails over the door while I gyrated my hips onto my darker half's fingers.  
"You're so hot and wet inside." She whispered into my ear, her words making my body tingle. "Your pussy is dripping so much. Clamping down on my fingers and sucking them back inside as I try to pull them out." She kept going and I moaned. "You're such a dirty little Queen, wanting more of those fingers." I shivered and nodded.  
"Yes... I want more... I need more." I pleaded and she smirked.

"Do you want me to fuck you properly?" She asked and I nodded eagerly.  
"Yes... Please!" I pleaded with her. 

The woman pulled her fingers back and turned me around while sucking on the arousal coated fingers. I groaned as I watched her suck her fingers clean. She took a step back and smirked. I watched as she slowly pulled up the skirt of her dress, getting rid of the item as she worked the fabric off her body, baring herself to me. I licked my lips as she was entirely naked now. She then waved her hand and made a strap-on appear.  
"I'll return the favour you did me." She purred and stalked closer. I leaned with my back against the door and wrapped my leg around her waist while I put my arms around her shoulders. She guided the toy to my core, rubbing it between the wet folds, making it slippery and wet. I moaned at the touch and moved my hips, rubbing myself on the toy. Reina grabbed my hips and stilled my movements before sliding the toy deeply inside of me. I moaned hotly at the feeling of being filled up. She grabbed my thigh and held it up before picking me up and pressing me against the door. I held onto her shoulders tightly and nodded, telling her to start. She slowly pulled out a little before thrusting back into me. I groaned and let my head fall back against the wooden door. Reina picked up the pace and thrusted into me with long and deep thrusts.  
"Fuck..." I groaned and looked at her through half lidded eyes. "Oh fuck..." I held on tighter and tried to meet her by moving my hips. She grinned a little and started going faster, driving me crazy.

"You love getting fucked by me, don't you..." The woman purred and kissed over my chest and neck.

"Yes!" I cried out and dug my nails into her shoulders.  
"Do you want me to fuck you even harder?" She asked and I nodded eagerly.  
"Yes~ Reina..." I cried out. "Just make me yours." I whimpered. The woman held my legs a little tighter and started to pound into me properly.  
"I'll make you mine forever. I'll get you so addicted to me you can never be without me." She whispered into my ear. Her words set my body on fire and I couldn't help myself as I came, crying out loudly for her.

Reina slowed her thrusts and carried me to the bed, putting me down on it before pulling out of me, placing soft kisses on my body and gently caressed my skin with her fingers. I shivered and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the high of orgasm along with the feeling of Reina's ministrations. I slowly reached up and slid my hands over her arms and shoulders before wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her down into a soft kiss which she happily returned. As she put her body down on mine, I could tell she had gotten rid of the strap-on, but I could also feel how wet she was as she started rubbing herself on my leg. I slowly propped it up on the bed and smirked into the kiss as she started moaning as she rubbed herself on my thigh.

"I'm not the only one who is dripping wet, now am I?" I grinned and slid my hands over her back, caressing it. She looked deeply into my eyes and licked her lips.  
"How could I not get wet, watching you get so lost in pleasure~" She said and bit her lip while shooting me a sexy gaze. "You're so hot when you just let go and cum." She leaned down and kissed me again.

I rolled us over and pinned her hands down beside her head. I held her wrists down and leaned down, kissing her deeply while moving my leg. I could feel her arch beneath me. I pulled back as I watched her squirm and move her hips to create more friction. She looked up at me and licked her lips.  
"I'm yours." She whispered and I groaned a little.  
"Hell yes you are." I leaned down and sucked her nipple eagerly into my mouth, biting around it and sucking it teasingly, leaving my mark on her. She moaned and whimpered a little as I did that. I moved over to the other side and matched it.  
"Harder..." She moaned softly. I bit a little harder and watched her closely for any signs of discomfort, but I knew more than anyone how much punishment our bodies can take. I pulled back after a while and licked over the abused and erect nub. You could clearly see the marks my teeth left on her which made me smirk a little. I used binding magic to hold her hands down onto the mattress as I worked my way down her body. Reina arched as I licked teasingly over the skin of her stomach while my nails raked over the sensitive skin of her sides. She hissed in pleasure and bit her lip again. I purred and lifted her legs, kissing her knee gently before dragging my tongue over the skin of her inner thigh, biting it gently at first before biting roughly, marking her again. She lifted her hips and moaned again.  
"Keep going." She encouraged me and I purred. I kissed my way closer to her core, but avoided it at first and worked my way over to her other thigh. I kissed it gently and then bit it roughly, leaving multiple marks in my wake, making the woman squirm and want for more.

I then put her legs down and gently rubbed my hands over them a few times before using a teasing finger, dragging it through the wet folds of her core. She mewled softly and I licked my lips as I watched her closely. I dragged my finger up and down a few times, getting it nice and wet before slipping it inside of her body, wriggling it teasingly.  
"Regina..." She whimpered. I smirked as I knew this could never satisfy her. I slowly added another finger which made her arch her back, quickly followed by a third. "Hmmm yess~" She moaned and pulled at the magic that bound her as she arched more. I slowly thrusted my fingers and pinned her hips down to stop her from wriggling so much. I moved to sit on her thigh and used my entire body to start thrusting my fingers inside of her.  
"Enjoying ourselves?" I asked and she looked at me with a burning lust.  
"Fuck me..." She begged and pulled at the bonds on her wrists again. I smirked and leaned on one hand next to her body and kept thrusting into her, moving my entire body to create more friction. My palm was gently placed over her clit, making it rub the sensitive nub as I thrusted into her. I wriggled my fingers inside of her, making Reina gasp. "Yes, don't stop..." She whimpered and balled her fists. She squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth fell open as I kept going like this. I leaned down and kissed her deeply, swallowing her hot moans as she got closer to her orgasm.

Reina arched her body more and more until she finally collapsed, crying out my name. I could feel her inner walls clenching around my fingers as her orgasm ripped through her. I slowed down the thrusts but didn't stop them, instead I simply prolonged her orgasm by gently rubbing her clit with my palm and wriggling my fingers inside of her. The woman moaned and panted roughly.

"Regina..." She whined after a while and I stopped moving, giving her a break. I pulled my fingers back and gently rubbed her stomach and kissed her forehead softly. I released the bonds that kept her arms tied down and let her rest for a little while.

Eventually Reina cracked her eyes open and looked at me. I was still sitting on top of her thigh and watched her as I sat up. She was so beautiful  as she lay there, her hair an absolute mess and her body glistening with little beads of sweat in the dim light. The woman grabbed my hips and squeezed them a little before pulling me closer to her core, our wet folds rubbing together. I moaned and bit my lip, looking into her eyes as she nodded. No words were needed as I knew exactly what she wanted. I lifted her leg a little and held onto it as I gyrated my hips, rubbing our cores together in the process. Reina sat up a little and grabbed one of my bent legs, pulling me even closer to her as she also started rocking our hips together as well, meeting my movements.

"I'm close..." The woman whimpered and reached out, pulling me down by my neck. I moaned into the kiss and pulled back after a little while.  
"Me too..." I groaned and moved a little faster, rocking our hips together a little more roughly. Reina looked deeply into my eyes and kissed me again. It didn't take long before the kiss was filled with hot moans and desperate cries while being swallowed by the most intense pleasure. We both cried out hotly as we came and kept rocking our bodies together until we collapsed from exhaustion.


	10. Embrace Your Dream

I was working in my home office for a change since Reina wanted to use the car. She didn't tell me what she needed it for, but I wasn't too worried about it since I trust her. I was typing away on my laptop as I heard the door open and close followed by mumbling voices.  
  
"We're home!" Reina called out to me and I frowned a little at the 'we' part of that sentence. I got up and opened the office door only to see Reina there with Henry.  
"Henry!" I moved to hug my son and he chuckled a little as I squeezed him close to my body.  
"Air! I need air mom!" He slowly managed to peel away from me far enough so he could breathe. "I missed you too mom. Camp was absolutely crazy..." He said and put his bag down.

I had totally forgotten today was when he would return from school camp. I had been so swallowed by my work as of late that it had slipped my mind completely.

"Now, take off those shoes. I don't want your muddy shoe prints all over the place." Reina said and Henry obeyed, putting his shoes near the door.  
"I'll go unpack my bag."  
"Don't forget to hand over your laundry." Reina called after him as he went upstairs.  
"Yeah, mom, relax."

I looked at Reina as she was being called 'mom' and her eyes lit up a little. I smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Get used to it." I whispered in her ear and slid my arms around her waist. She put her arm around my shoulders and rested her forehead against mine.  
"I'm not sure if I can, but it feels nice, being accepted as 'mom'." She said and looked at me. "Now, you look like you need a cup of coffee and a sandwich." The woman pulled me along to the kitchen.

"So, how was the ride?" I asked and sat down at the counter.  
"It went well. I have to say though, that next town over looks like a rundown dump." She complained a little. "But it was nice to be with Henry. We talked about a lot of things." She then turned to me and winked. "Apparently, he met a girl there at camp."  
"Hey, hold on... He told you he met a girl?" I leaned forward. "And?"  
"And nothing... His exact words were; 'I met a nice girl, she was funny'."  
"Hmm..." I leaned my chin on my hand. "Must be serious then." I reasoned.  
"Exactly. Now, my bet is is that he is currently on his bed, texting her." Reina smirked and handed me a cup of coffee and a sandwich.  
"You're probably right." I smirked and sipped the black liquid in the mug.

~*~

After lunch, I went straight back to work and Reina decided to help me out. It seriously was a lot easier since I didn't need to explain to her what to do, so we could divide and conquer the stack of papers. We were both sitting on the couch in my office, the pile of paper in front of us. Reina's hand was resting on my thigh as she was absentmindedly rubbing it while reading through the file. I smiled a little as the small gesture just felt nice. I just scribbled down some notes on the papers as Henry came in.  
"Hey mom?" I looked up as he started talking. He looked at us sitting closely together like this but didn't seem to be as bothered by the intimacy we shared as he used to.  
"Yes Henry?" I asked and put my pen down.  
"Is it alright if I meet up with Emma?"  
"Sure, we'll be busy with work for a while longer anyway." I smiled and Reina looked up and nodded as well.  
"Just be back home on time for dinner." The woman said. "Say hi to Emma for me." She then went back to work. Henry smiled.  
"I will! Cya later moms." He then left the room.  
"You and Emma are getting along well hmm?" I asked and she shrugged.  
"We understand each other pretty well. And since that little incident where granny forgot the oven and nearly blew up the entire diner. We've gotten along famously. For once I wasn't the cause of the fire but rather the one to stop it." She chuckled and I shook my head.  
"I had heard about that yes." I snickered. "I still can't believe that happened. But it's a good thing you stopped the fire before it got out of hand. Since then, people have started to trust you more as well I've noticed."  
"They only need a moment to see which of the two Regina's I am, other than that, I have no issues going around town." She said and scribbled a few things down at the same time. I smiled as I was glad she was accepted by everyone in Storybrooke. Having saved the diner probably worked in her favour too.

"How about we go eat at Granny's tonight. I'm pretty sure we will be doing Henry a favour with it and it gives us more time to finish all this work."  
"As long as she doesn't blow the place up." Reina smirked and looked at me. I chuckled and shook my head.  
"I'm sure she will manage." I focused back on the report I was looking over and leaned a little against the other woman. She turned her head towards me and stole a kiss.  
"Let me grab some more coffee for us. We will need it."  
"Sounds great."

~*~

"I can't look at these anymore..." Reina dropped the last report on the table and leaned back on the couch. "My head will explode if they show me one more graph." I laughed a little and moved to lie down on the woman's lap, looking up at her while letting my legs dangle over the arm rest of the couch.  
"This is why I figured it wouldn't be such a bad idea to eat at Granny's." I smiled up at her. Reina looked down at me and slowly slid her hand through my hair. She gently massaged my scalp and I purred as she did that. "If you keep going, I'll definitely fall asleep." I closed my eyes and got comfortable. The woman leaned down and carefully pecked my lips.  
"You deserve the rest." She said softly and kissed my forehead. I looked up at her and cupped her cheek.  
"So you do. You worked hard to help me." She smiled and kissed me again.  
"I don't mind helping you with work. I simply get to spend more time with you and that's enough for me." She whispered. I felt my cheeks flush and my heart flutter.  
"Reina..."  
"I love you, Regina." She said and kissed me softly. I kissed back passionately and held her close by wrapping an arm around her neck. Tears leaked from my eyes as her words just made me so happy.  
"I love you too, Reina." I whimpered and kissed her again. I could feel her smiling into the kiss.  She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

We pulled back from the kiss after a few moments, Reina wiped away my tears before kissing my eyelids.  
"Come on, let's see what is taking our son so long." She rubbed my cheeks gently and I nodded. I sat up slowly and Reina got up, taking my hand and pulling me along. I wrapped my arm around her waist and put my head on her shoulder as we walked out of the office. At that moment, the front door opened and Henry came bursting through the door.  
"I'm home!" He called out before closing the door and turning to us. "Oh, hey moms." He said and looked at us as we stood like this.  
"Long day?" He asked and Reina nodded.

"I will ground you if you even mention another board meeting report."  
"Ouch." He said and bit his lip. "So..." Henry drawled.  
"Granny's." Reina and I said simultaneously before laughing softly.  
"I'll get in the car." Henry smirked.

I let go of Reina to go put on some shoes and grab my coat. Reina just put on some simple shoes and grabbed my bag.  
"I'll drive." She said as she grabbed the keys. I was thankful for that as it was hard to drive with these heels. I followed her out of the house and closed the door behind us.

~*~

Henry picked a booth for us and Reina and I slid in opposite of him. We just looked at the menu for a while but it was pretty clear not long after that, that we would stick to the usual. Ruby came to us after a few moments, putting down two cups of coffee and a coke.  
"Let me guess, a salad hold the mayo, a hamburger with extra salad and a small portion of fries and for you Henry?" She smirked a little as she started writing it all down.  
"I'll have a cheese burger with fries. Oh, and onion rings." He smiled brightly at the waitress and I shook my head a little.  
"Coming right up~"  Ruby beamed and went back to the kitchen.

"She knows us too well." I said softly.  
"Well, we order the same bloody thing every time we come here. Can you blame her?" Reina said and side-eyed me.  
"I suppose you're right." I mumbled and looked at Henry.

"So, how was camp? You sort of ran out of the house after coming home." I chuckled and he scratched behind his ear.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I was a bit excited to go see Ma. Hook and her got a dog! Rocky, he's cool. Either way! It was absolutely awesome. We went hiking in the forest and played some games in an open field. Our school wasn't the only school there in the main camp so sometimes we went to hang out with the other classes."

"Sounds like you had a great time." I said and he nodded.  
"It was really cool. Made a few friends there as well." He pulled out his phone and showed a few pictures of him having fun with his friends. Since he used to not have that many, I was really glad that he was making friends now. I know it was my fault that he didn't have many friends to begin with, being as controlling over him as I was.  
"Who's this girl?" Reina asked and pointed her out.  
"That's Stephany." Henry blushed a little as he told us. "She's a girl I met there. She goes to school in Boston." He told us and Reina looked at me knowingly. I nudged her knee telling her to act normal. "She's only a few months older than me, but she likes video games and is very funny." He kept talking and I chuckled softly. Reina kicked my foot to tell me to stop and I pressed my hand over my hand to hide the big smile I had. I was so happy for him that he was getting along with people, even finding a cute girl.

"So, will you be visiting her?" Reina asked and he tilted his head.  
"Maybe~ I'd like that." He said and looked at us. "Would you let me?"  
"I don't have a problem with it." Reina then looked at me. I shook my head.  
"Just make sure you have your phone fully charged so we can call you or you can call us if something is the matter. I couldn't stop you from going to Boston when you were 10." I reasoned and chuckled. Henry blushed a little.  
"Yeah... I'll be safe."  
"You're nearly an adult now, Henry. It's time for you to make your own choices as well." My other half said and I nodded in agreement.  
"This is very true. You're 17 now, I think it's time for you to start doing your own thing. Even if that means I'll have to miss you more often. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." I said and Henry smiled brightly.  
"That means a lot to me Moms, thanks." He said and gasped as the food was served. "Oh yes~ come here my sweet cheese burger."  
I shook my head and Reina snorted, pulling her hamburger closer.  
"He gets that from Emma." Reina said and looked away, trying to blame it on genetics.  
"Because you never take him out for burgers." I shot at her and she feigned innocence.  
"What...? Me?! I would never..."

Henry laughed at us and he winked.  
"You're all at fault for letting me eat this stuff in the first place." He said and took a big bite out of his burger.

~*~

That night, I was lying in bed and Reina was sat at the dresser, brushing out her hair in front of the mirror. I was lying in bed on my side and watched her quietly. She looked at me through the mirror and chuckled.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked as she kept going.  
"You." I said and smiled gently at her. She then got up and went to sit on the edge of the bed, handing me the brush.  
"Will you brush it for me?" She asked and I sat up behind her, wrapping my legs around her. I took the brush and started working on her hair. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. I kissed her neck and worked my way up through her hair. Once it was all free of tangles, I parted her hair and started to braid it for her.

"I liked today, a lot." Reina said softly. "Getting to pick up Henry, working with you and having fun at the diner." She explained. I smiled and braided her hair tightly before tying it off with a hair-tie that she took with her as well.  
"It was a nice day indeed." I agreed and nuzzled into her neck, wrapping my arms around her. "I especially liked it when you told me you love me." I whispered in her ear and smiled against it. She put her hand over mine and turned her head to face me.

"I love you, Regina." She said softly and kissed me gently. I smiled into the kiss and moved to lie down, pulling her along with me. I dropped the brush on the floor and instead got us under the blankets. She rolled herself on top of me and wrapped her arms around my body. "I will never let you forget exactly how much I love you." She then smirked and the glint in her eyes told me I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. 

The perfect end to a perfect day, but the beginning of the rest of my life.


End file.
